


Dark Kisses

by OhMyMorticia



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Corruption, Established Relationship, I just wanted to write about them making out, M/M, This repliku looks like KH3 Riku, is it Dubious if he thinks it's Riku and he thinks he's Riku but he's not?, who knows definitely not me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyMorticia/pseuds/OhMyMorticia
Summary: He had to be imagining the Gold; after all, Riku had beaten the darkness already, hadn't he? Either way, Sora knew he would follow Riku into the Dark.-A short drabble for a potential AU series-





	Dark Kisses

The Realm of Darkness was  _ cold _ , Sora stumbling through the portal with a heavy gasp.  _ This was not real, was it _ ? Everything felt like a dream- _ a nightmare _ -as he searched the area for the figure he had followed through the dark. His heart stopped when he spotted his target, Riku’s silver hair shimmering against the dark landscape. Riku remained turned away from him, staring out over the dark waters.

“Riku?” He called out, chest aching still as his mind filled with prays of  _ please no, please, please don’t be real. _ Sora walked towards him slowly, caution intact as he cursed himself for rushing into the portal without anyone else.

“Sora,” Riku spoke without looking back at him. “Do you remember this place?”

“Uh...yeah we...ended up here after we beat Xemnas, right?”

“Right. We ended up here, together. We were lost...but we found a way back because it was the two of us.”

“Riku-” The words died in Sora’s throat as Riku turned, closed eyes opening slowly to reveal the new hue they glowed.

_ Gold _ .

He looked almost exactly the same as he had when Sora had last seen him, right down to the way his expression softened and warmed at the sight of the brunet. The same clothes, the same hair, the same smile; almost none of it had changed…

_ Except for his eyes _ .

The once brilliant teal was gone, the telltale signs of dark possession flooding his vision. Still, Riku smiled at him, turning fully so they were face to face.

“Sora...I need your help,” Riku confessed, his expression going from soft to hurt as he lowered his gaze. Sora didn’t look away from his eyes.

“What...do you mean? Riku, what  _ happened _ ? You’re...You’re stronger than the Darkness, Riku! You-”

“You were right, Sora.” The answer silenced Sora, the boy staring at his beloved. Riku, for all his strengths, had the greatest flaw of absolute  _ hubris. _ Rarely ever did he utter such a phrase, his voice seeming broken and weak as he did so."It was...the day we went to find Aqua. You tried to come with, and we told you no...I was...we should have listened to you, Sora. If we had, maybe you being there..."

Sora felt his throat constrict, the air becoming harder to breathe as his body shook. Hot tears stung his eyes as he lurched forward, arms swinging around Riku’s waist as he sobbed into his chest. Riku lifted his arms slowly, moving through the air like it was water. The waves lapped at their feet.

One hand slipped around Sora’s waist, resting in the small of his back, as the other’s fingers slipped into the messy brown hair on his head. Riku breathed, deep and slow, the smell of him dizzying to Sora. As much as he didn’t want to believe it, it truly  _ felt _ like Riku. The same scent, the same feel, the same heartbeat.

“Sora...I need your help.” The hushed tone was nearly lost in the sound of the waves, the older boy resting his face in the crook of Sora’s neck. His breath tickled, goosebumps spreading over his arms as he felt his heart skip. Heat rose to his face and ears, the soft sobs slowing as he let himself melt into Riku’s touch.

“Anything,” he promised.

“Sora...the Darkness may have returned but... _ you _ are my Light. If you...opened up to me...perhaps we can lean on each other.”

It made sense, in Sora’s mind. He’d shared his heart with Ventus so  _ he  _ could heal...so why not Riku? He could help--he could fix this. Leaning back, Sora looked up at Riku, the gold burning into his skin through hooded eyes.

“What do I have to do…?” The words came out in barely a whisper, Sora shifting his arms so he could place his hands on Riku’s chest.  _ His heartbeat was so strong _ , it tickled his fingertips. The hand on the small of Sora’s back gripped tighter, the other slipping to cup his jawline as he thumbed away tears. Riku wasn’t looking him in the eyes.

“Just…. _ open up to me _ …”

With that, all the air in his lungs was lost. The soft texture of Riku’s lips was on his, and Sora could only hear the waves as his eyes closed. There was no gold in his mind’s eye, just the color of the ocean. Back arching, Sora blended into his love, mouth dry as he felt himself  _ sink _ .

The water was at his ankles.

There was a harsh  _ click _ as their teeth met, a hunger coming from Riku that left Sora dazed and soon he wasn’t even aware of the change that was forming in him. With gold eyes still open, though hooded in his heavy eyelids, Riku could see it all.

The Dark crept in slowly, slipping up Sora’s leg as each finished kiss was followed by another more hungry than the last. Soon, fingers met Riku’s hair and he could see the Dark along the exposed skin of Sora’s stomach as he lifted his arms upwards.  _ It was beautiful _ .

Sora’s heart was, as Riku asked for it to be,  _ completely open for him _ . The red tint of his face met with Dark shadows, the fingertips that dug into Riku’s scalp turning dark as the shadow rested on his arms. The only heat Riku could feel came from Sora’s tears which rolled over his fingers and the warmth of his breath between each parting of their lips. The gap closed quickly each time, Sora’s eyes scrunched closed as he  _ focused _ on the feeling of Riku’s kiss.

_ It was the same _ , just as it always was, but with more  _ need _ . This was Sora’s chance to help though; Riku was broken and hurt in a way that only he could fix.  _ He just had to keep his heart open _ .

So he did; so he  _ sank _ .

Slowly, Riku allowed himself to close his eyes, melting as his teeth met with Sora’s lip and the rising water swallowed them both. There they floated, arms and legs tangled as one final kiss was shared before they finally parted, breathing in the heavy air of the Dark’s water. The older boy felt a sense of _ accomplishment _ , as though his life’s goal was truly achieved in just that kiss.

Riku opened his eyes once more, watching Sora.

He, too, opened his eyes. The deep blue was gone, faded away in favor of Gold and a lopsided grin.

“You’re mine,” Riku confirmed.

“ And you’re mine. ”

  
  


\----//----

“ _ What do you mean he followed me? I’ve been with the King-” _

_ “We saw it with our own two eyes, he looked just like you!” _

\----//----

_ “Sora...Sora you have to listen to me,  _ **_I’m_ ** _ the real Riku!” _

_ “You can’t prove that!” _

\----//----

_ “Get out of here. He’s mine, and I won’t let you lie to him any longer.” _

_ “Lie to him? You’re the one who corrupted him!” _

\----//----

_ “Riku! Let me go, I want to go back to Riku! You’re all being lied to!” _

_ “No, Sora...you’re the one being lied to.” _

\----//----

“ _ You don’t believe that, Sora. I know you don’t.” _

\----//----

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know that this will ever be a major thing, but I loved writing it so why not post it? We all need some evil smooching every now and then.
> 
> I guess let me know if I should continue with this or not! Feedback super welcome, and maybe I'll do more for this while I take breaks from Catching Fireflies.


End file.
